When a round of ammunition is fired from a firearm, handguns in particular, it is often the case that the barrel end of the firearm will ‘jump’, or kick upwards, as a result of the discharge of the round. As will be appreciated, this movement may affect the accuracy of a given shot while also making the accuracy of subsequent discharges problematic. Moreover, muscular fatigue from the jump (or ‘kick’) of the firearm, following the discharge of the firearm, is also generated.
As a consequence of firearm jump, manufacturers and hobbyists have adapted their firearms to employ a compensator, which lessens, to a certain degree, the magnitude of the jump experienced by a firearm after discharge of a round. Typically, these compensators take the form of a plurality of slots, which are milled in the barrel itself, adjacent the distal muzzle end of the firearm.
Generally, the milled, compensator slots act to vent a portion of the gases associated with the discharge of the round from the firearm. As the milled slots are typically arranged on the upper surface of the barrel, the force of the gases exiting the discharge slots tend to urge the firearm in a downward direction, thus compensating to some extend for the jump experienced by the firearm.
While successful to a certain degree, the milling of compensator discharge slots in the barrel of a firearm tend to deface the barrel itself, while also interfering somewhat with the effectiveness of the lands and grooves, if present, of any rifling that may be milled on the interior surface of the barrel. Moreover, known compensators oftentimes do not produce the most optimized performance characteristics due to the size and location of the discharge slots.
With the forgoing problems and concerns in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a novel compensation assembly for a firearm.